1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to labels for identifying and providing characteristic information about an object to which it is adhered and, more specifically, to a coded labeling system consisting of a plurality of label sheets, each sheet including a plurality of columns and each column including a plurality of removable self adhesive labels having indicia printed thereon. The indicia printed on each self adhesive label is used to identify a particular characteristic associated with an object on which it is to be adhered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of devices for identifying an object have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,227,209; 5,254,381; 5,343,647; 5,351,426; 5,462,783 and 5,535,536 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.